Talk:Shadow Fight 3/@comment-98.14.157.132-20171121020431
(For the record I am F2P and have played every Shadow Fight game so far) I don’t understand why these people are hating on Shadow Fight 3 so much. First off, the game does have its flaws but name one game that doesn’t. Yes, there are some spots where I’m like are u serious, I didn’t want to do that OR as you guys are stating, I get cornered and get the living crap beaten out of me. That happens 10% of the time, and the other 90% I enjoy my time beating the living crap out of them. Also the chest system you guys are also salting over is a bit unfair, having to rngesus the crap out of a good card, or else you'll have to go on to the next chest and pray to rngesus once again to give you something good. But i actually enjoy this system more for some reasons. It allows for more customization, allowing you to choose the weapon you want to use and that you like to use without being set too far back with it. In Shadow Fight 2, you were more or less forced to use the best weapon given in the store before the boss or else you were going to have a really bad time trying to beat them in the first place. Or you were going to have a really crappy time grinding the extra 10k gold for the stupid upgrade on the weapon you enjoy using, and even worse when you moved on to the next stage right after the boss, oh boi time to buy another weapon. Here in Shadow Fight 3, I can choose whatever the hell I want and still have a good time smacking them on the head. You even get select your own damn favorite spammy combo with it! Now onto the AI issue. YOU ALL SUCK. AI abusing you? Your own stupid fault you got cornered in the first place M8. Otherwise, you can easily abuse the AI. Their script is stuck to one specific coding, and thus allowing to easily use one move over, and over, and over, and over again until their dead because they're just going to keep using one move trying to hit you (only applys if you know what your doing). All you need is a half decent weapon with a combo you are comfortable with on the range and there ya go, ez AI abuse. This goes for story missions and for the “online” dueling system. Its a good thing you don't need to duel some guy in real time with 150 better gear score than you. Because then you're definitely not beating them. For the fact, I have beaten 500 score against 650+ score easily, and it’s called abusing the AI. So stop hating on the game, it has it flaws just like any other game but some of those flaws are just you salting over your garbage gameplay, and lastly, yes I agree the game is P2W in some aspects but nonetheless i enjoy this installment in the franchise. Plus! BETTER GRAPHICS! They're finally not just shadows.